Noah & Coyote
by StarrkxTyki
Summary: Two of the greatest masterminds have come together for a tea party, forcing four of their subordinates along for the fun. But one wants to be preoccupied with another, and the object of interest isn't even trying to stay awake. Yaoi, TykiStarrk ONESHOT


Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic in a while, and as you can see, it's a crossover between Bleach and D. Gray-man. And, this is a pairing fic between two equally attractive characters; Tyki Mikk and Coyote Starrk. Yes, I've single handedly created a PAIRING. Sure, a crossover, but it counts. If you check google, you'll see that I'm the only fangirl crazy enough on the internet to create such a strange pairing. But hey, enough about me, on to the disclaimer and other stuff.

I don't own much of this. Not even the general idea is mine, just the writing, iPod, and pairing idea XD

I doubt there are any mistakes, and if there are, I apologise. Like Lilliyenette's name, which is too effing hard to spell XD  
>Oh and I'm a Canadian, so yeah. Sorry if the way I write is weird .<p>

I don't appreciate flames, so please, just don't. No one wants be flamed 8(

This goes out to my biffle Calloniel. Love ya 33

And my Starrk loves your Tyki, too X)

LINEBREAK

Starrk sighed, exasperated. What had gotten into Aizen-sama? Why would he, the most insanely powerful being that lived (according to Starrk's knowledge), enlist the help of this fat marshmallow man who seemed to have a few screws loose? Aizen-sama had found this guy on the Internet, and thought he was legit. Since when was a guy claiming to have lived in the 1800s and looking as inhuman as this poor fuck, whom of which can be found on the Internet, 'legit'? Not only that, but this Millennium Earl, as he called himself, had a troupe of these gray-skinned things called 'Noah'. And they had an Ark.

He felt as if he had just entered a church in the middle of a sermon; awkward.  
>Not to mention, but one of the Noah seemed to take an interest in the Primera Espada. And said Noah was rather handsome too-<br>BAM!

Everyone at the table turned their heads, except for Tyki, who had been staring at the Primera with a deep interest. Stark had fallen asleep, and his head had smashed into the table. Tyki smiled, and held back a chuckle. Lillyenette rushed to her counterpart's side and slapped him multiple times to try and wake him up. The Earl looked at Starrk curiously, and then exchanged a look with Aizen.

"Don't worry, dear friends, Starrk does that all the time. I guess our lighthearted banter was too much for him to take. We should get to business now. Espada, please leave. We will hold a personal meeting later." Aizen said, giving Halibel a look. She left with her fraccion, leaving poor Liliyenette to try and drag Starrk out of the room.

"Noah, you may leave too. We'll talk later, Kay? Run along now~" The Earl ordered in a singsong voice.  
>Road danced away, tugging a crying Relo with her. Tyki walked over to where Starrk had collapsed, and picked him up bridal style, and walked out, the young fraccion following, fuming.<p>

LINEBREAK

The two overlords squealed excitedly as they watched through hidden cameras as Tyki carried Starrk to the Primera's room, with directions from the fraccion. Gin came in with Tousen, both carrying popcorn.  
>"C'mon Tousen, come watch with us- oh yeah, you're blind." Gin said, frowning lightly as he realised his mistake.<br>Tousen stood off in a corner, Wonderweiss clinging to his arm and whimpering. Wonderweiss did not like the Millennium Earl; he was scaaaary for a jolly fat man.

LINEBREAK

They got to Starrk's room, and Tyki took Starrk in and laid the bearded man on the bed. Tyki grinned, man was this guy attractive. The way he looked so peaceful and serene was almost sexy.  
>Tyki then turned to the object of his affection's fraccion and, being the gentleman he was, pushed her out of the room and locked the door shut. He had considered throwing her, but that wouldn't be very courteous, now would it? Nor gentlemanly. Or respectable.<p>

He sat down on on the bed, next to Starrk, and brushed a hair out of the other man's face. Tyki's golden eyes looked over the espada's body thoughtfully. Then, he lowered his face and kissed Starrk's lips softly, pulling away after a few moments. Tyki touched his own lips, which tingled.

He then decided that he wanted more.  
>Tyki kissed him again, with more feeling. Starrk's eyes opened, and he realised what was going on. He sat up, Tyki moving with him, and tried to push him away to ask what the eff he was thinking, but Tyki pulled him into a deeper kiss, and Starrk began to fall in love with Tyki's lips.<br>He closed his eyes, moved his lips with Tyki's and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him down on the mattress with him, in between his legs.  
>Tyki placed his hands on the bed at Starrk's sides, and inserted his tongue into the other's mouth, feeling around the warm, wet cavern. Starrk moaned softly beneath him, letting his tongue caress Tyki's.<p>

They soon broke apart, gasping for breath. Tyki shoved his hand down the front of Starrk's pants and began to feel around, slowly stroking.  
>"You little bastard..." Starrk moaned, bucking his hips against the Noah's hand.<br>"You like it though." Tyki purred as he held Starrk's length firmly in his hand. He began to pump it, slowly at first, and as it hardened and Starrk moaned louder, began to pump faster. Not long after Tyki had started, Starrk came with a cry.

"You don't get around much, do you?" Tyki asked, amused. Starrk nodded, panting heavily. Tyki grinned wolfishly and began to lick his fingers slowly and erotically as his soon-to-be lover watched, panting and blushing furiously. Tyki slipped his hand back into Starrk's pants, and squeezed his ass. Starrk felt a finger poke at his entrance, and he gasped.  
>"T-Tyki, not here. Nngh...Anyone could see us..."<br>Tyki smiled and kissed him again, softer this time. He let his eyes dart to the closet for a brief second, and land back on Starrk's grey eyes. Starrk nodded, licking his lips.

They then ran into the closet and slammed the door shut.

Loud moans and panting and the calling of names could be heard throughout that corridor. No one got any sleep that night till Starrk did; which was after seven rounds. But of course, that is to be expected of the Noah of Pleasure, right? Tyki felt rather accomplished, because despite Starrk's readiness to fall asleep at any given time, Starrk had stayed awake the whole time, and seemed to feel alive. Which heavy petted Tyki's ego. Big time.

LINEBREAK

Aizen and the Earl pouted. Or... the Earl pouted the best he could. They had expected sex right there and then. Damn Starrk.  
>Gin frowned and tried to find a camera in any of the espada's closets, none of which he had placed one in. He swore softly, wishing he hadn't let Tousen talk him out of it.<p>

Too bad no one had ever anticipated that there would be hot guy on guy sex in closets.

LINEBREAK

I was tempted to put some sexy luvins in here, but since it is the first ever TykixStarrk fanfic, I decided against it.

I usually write more than this, but this idea was begging to be used.


End file.
